Transformers: Ambush
by Peter Strzelecki
Summary: The Combaticons hone their skills on a live target: the Autobot Pretender Chainclaw!


Transformers: "Ambush"  
By Peter J Strzelecki  
  
Current day, 2001...  
  
Open on: Planet Cybertron. Blast off, shuttle mode, is in orbit.  
  
Narrator: His weapon had malfunctioned, as he feared it would, and he had been captured. Here on the Transformer home world, Cybertron...  
  
Cut To: The Cyber-jungle.  
  
Narrator: ...It was the end for Autobot ground warrior Chain claw.  
  
Brawl, tank mode, rumbles through the jungle, his turret swiveling now right, now left, focused on the hunt.  
  
Brawl: Come out Autobot Coward!  
  
Vortex flies overhead.  
  
Vortex: We'll never maintain the element of surprise with your loud mouth, Brawl!  
  
Brawl: Who needs surprise when we got Blast off, Vortex!  
  
Cut to: Blast off, in orbit.  
  
Blast off: I'm afraid I can't be much good, fellows. I've lost the signal.  
  
Cut to: Onslaught tears through the foliage, truck mode.  
  
Onslaught: Well find it! My tactical plan rests on your ability to trace our opponent from the safety of space!  
  
Swindle: Hey, Onslaught, get with reality!  
  
Swindle transforms into robot mode.  
  
Swindle: When plans go array... improvise!  
  
Swindle begins to fire his gyro-gun, leveling the field in front of him!  
  
Onslaught: I gave no order to fire!  
  
Brawl (firing): Wee!  
  
We pan up to a cliff, where a mighty bear lumbers forth, overlooking the Combaticons.  
  
Chainclaw: Amazing. They were so overconfident, they released me into the Cyber-jungle intent on hunting me down... now, I might just escape after all!  
  
Vortex: Don't bet on it, fur-ball!  
  
Vortex screams in, firing. Chain claw bolts, trying to hide back in the thick of the jungle.  
  
Onslaught: Check your fire! Vector seven-seven...  
  
Brawl: Over there!  
  
Brawl blasts the cliff Chainclaw was on into ash.  
  
Onslaught: Blastoff! Did you get him?  
  
Blastoff: Negative! It's that Pretender shell of his! Blasted thing shields him from my electro-scan!  
  
Onslaught: Then switch to photo-magnifier! There's only one bear on this planet! The Combaticons ought to be able to find him!  
  
Blastoff: Roger...  
  
We cut to a visual of Blastoff's scanner. We see a small speck, just recognizable as a bear, darting through the jungle.  
  
Blastoff: Got him! Heading north-east!   
  
Vortex: Hah! The idiot's running out of the jungle!  
  
Brawl: Good! I like clear targets!  
  
The Combaticons pursue. Chainclaw does indeed run clear of the jungle, and out into an open, albeit very desolate wasteland. He hides behind some rubish. The Combaticons come after him.  
  
Brawl: Where'd he go?  
  
Onslaught: You forget Brawl, on this war torn world, there are no clearings!  
  
Vortex: Blastoff?  
  
Blastoff: He's right in front of you! That rubble!  
  
The Combaticons surround the rubble. Chainclaw cowers.  
  
Chainclaw: Primus! I'm dead!  
  
Onslaught: Fire!  
  
They fire, but the rubble is undamaged.  
  
Chainclaw: Well I'll be!  
  
Chainclaw runs inside.  
  
Brawl: What the slag? Our fire power ain't even denting that thing!  
  
Onslaught: Combaticons transform!  
  
They all do so. Blastoff lands and follows suite.  
  
Onslaught: We pursue him...on foot.  
  
Cut To: Darkmount. Tons of energon cubes are being stored by numerous Decepticons into massive warehouses. Megatron surveys the horizon.   
Soundwave and Starscream flank him.  
  
Megatron: Hah, hah, hah! Only fifteen years since we awakened on the mudball earth - and already it's energy is revitalizing my army on Cybertron!  
  
Starscream: If I had been in charge, Cybertron would be pacified, and our empire would span the galaxy!  
  
Megatron: Silence!  
  
Soundwave: Megatron. Communications reports we have lost contact with the Combaticons.  
  
Starscream: Those idiots! Haven't they destroyed that captured Autobot yet?  
  
Megatron: I gave them permission to release it into the jungle and hunt it.  
  
Starscream: Apparently they are in need of more battle practice.  
  
Megatron: The fools! Can't they even handle one measily Autobot?  
  
Soundwave: Your orders Megatron?  
  
Megatron: I need the Combaticons here, but if I let the Autobot go, I'll be the laughing stock of my army!  
  
Starscream: Will be?  
  
Megatron (growls): So, you dare question me? Then you dispatch. Finish the Autobot and return to base with the Combaticons! I give you seven breems!  
  
Starscream: I shall return in three!  
  
Starscream transforms and flies off into the horizon.   
  
Cut To: Chainclaw hides in the shadows of the myserious rubbish.  
  
Chainclaw: Oh, this isn't gonna work, this isn't gonna work...uh?  
  
Vortex, robot mode, scouts around.   
  
Vortex (grumbles): Split up, split up! I can't believe we're expending so much energy on one measly Auto...aaaaahhhh!  
  
Chainclaw suddenly appears out of the darnkess and roars. We abruptly Cut To: Brawl and Swindle, turning to hear Vortex's screams, a roar, and laser fire.  
  
Swindle: I knew splitting up was a bad idea!  
  
Suddenly, Onslaught drives past them.  
  
Onslaught: Silent, idiots! We have him now! Converge!  
  
Swindle: Oh, yeah, converge!  
  
Swindle transforms and rolls, followed quickly by Brawl. Cut To: Vortex blasts Chainclaw off of himself and gets up, still frightened. The other Combaticons roll in and transform.  
  
Onslaught: Now Autobot... you die!  
  
Suddenly, the entire room is illuminated!   
  
Springer: I don't think so.  
  
The Wreckers; Cloudburst, Landmine, Waverider, Topspin, Nightbeat and Springer all stand aiming their weapons at the Combaticons.  
  
Onslaught: The Wreckers!  
  
Swindle: It's a trap!  
  
Springer: Let 'em have it!  
  
The Autobots fire, scattering the Combaticons.  
  
Landmine: Pour it on!  
  
Nightbeat: Don't let them combine into Bruticus!  
  
Waverider: Yeah! Yeah!  
  
Blast off: Onslaught; we're being torn to pieces!  
  
Onslaught: Time for a tactical retreat!  
  
Onslaught transforms. Blastoff piles Swindle and Vortex on him as Brawl covers them. Then, they roll out. Brawl transforms to tank and follows suite.  
  
Landmine: After them! Finish it! Finish...  
  
Springer: No, Landmine! It's time for us to go - more Decepticons could show up any minute!  
  
Landmine: Blast it, Springer! How're we gonna win this war if...  
  
Nightbeat: Later, friend. Autobots, roll out!  
  
The Autobots scatter and run. Cut To: Darkmount. Starscream stands with the Combaticons.  
  
Megatron: Well, Starscream? Where is the Autobot prisoner.  
  
Starscream: These bungling fools let him get away!  
  
Onslaught: It was the wreckers, Megatron! They ambushed us!  
  
Swindle: It was a swindle! We were double-crossed!  
  
Vortex: Our so-called prisoner was bait all along!  
  
Brawl: I told ya we should have just killed him and been done with it!  
  
Onslaught: The Autobots have anticipated Megatron's tendency to release prisoners into the Cyber-jungle to be hunted like game.  
  
Blast off: Clearly they took this risk to destroy the Combaticons.  
  
Megatron: Clearly the Combaticons deserve to be destroyed if they can let an Autobot be captured at leisure, only to lead them into a trap!  
  
There is some silence in the room.  
  
Swindle: You...you're not gonna sell us for scrap are you boss?  
  
Megatron: Ha! How fitting an end that would be for you, Swindle!  
  
Onslaught: A fitting end for all of us, I agree.  
  
The Combaticons: WHAT?  
  
Onslaught: Megatron. I have failed. A greater strategic mind has triumphed over me.   
  
Vortex: You wanna be punished for it Onslaught? Be my guest! We want revenge!  
  
Combaticons: Yeah!  
  
Megatron: Yes, Onslaught. Redeem yourself. The Autobots ambushed you, but they did not finish it...  
  
Brawl: We could set our own ambush!  
  
Vortex: And this one they won't escape!  
  
Megatron: Yes, the New Wreckers have been a nuisance to our efforts on Cybertron for too long!  
  
Onslaught: Very well. We shall ambush and destroy them.  
  
Megatron: Good.  
  
Onslaught:...But if we fail. I will personally destroy first my squad. Then...myself.  
  
Onslaught walks out, leaving everyone else in the room silent.  
  
Cut To: Autobot base; Iacon. Chainclaw and Nightbeat converse while Landmine and Cloudburst work behind them.  
  
Chainclaw: I'm telling you Nightbeat; I was sure I was a gonner!  
  
Nightbeat: C'mon Chainclaw! You know we wouldn't let anything happen to you!  
  
Landmine: Yeah - the plan was fool proof!  
  
Clainclaw: Ah. I only wish anything were, Landmine.  
  
Springer walks into the room, agitated.  
  
Springer: Apparently our command structure isn't!  
  
Nightbeat: What's wrong Springer?  
  
Springer: It's Optimus Prime! He's just issued new orders. Chainclaw and Nightbeat are to proceed to earth ASAP.  
  
Nightbeat: What?  
  
Chainclaw: But, we're Wreckers! Our place is here, fighting for the freedom of Cybertron!  
  
Springer: Well, according to Optimus Prime, your place is on earth, fighting for the squishies.  
  
Landmine: Resistance movement here is not going to take much more of this.   
  
Cloudburst: No energon and a dwindling supply of troops... the Decepticons will have complete control of Cybertron at this rate.  
  
Chainclaw: Well, orders are orders.  
  
Springer: I'm not loosing you guys that easily.   
  
Nightbeat: What do you mean?  
  
Springer: It's time I had a word with Optimus Prime!  
  
Springer transforms into chopper mode.  
  
Springer: To the Space Bridge!  
  
Nightbeat: Sheesh. The guy can't even spare us a shuttle?  
  
Nightbeat transforms.  
  
Chainclaw: Orders are orders.  
  
The three Autobots head out. As the leave, we pan back and see they are watched by Vortex, copter mode.  
  
Vortex: Enemy has left the base.   
  
Onslaught, space sword in hand, cuts a hole in space-time.   
  
Onslaught: To earth!  
  
The other Combaticons follow him. We Cut To: Darkmount, the space sword station. Starscream operates it, as Megatron and Soundwave watch.  
  
Soundwave: Autobots nearing base.  
  
Starscream: I've set the space-sword to open a rift to the exact coordinates on earth that Onslaught gave me!  
  
Megatron: Good. Make this look good!  
  
Springer suddenly flies up into view.  
  
Springer: Okay Autobots! Let's do this fast and furious!  
  
Nightbeat rolls in firing his roof mounting rifle. He collapses Starscream.  
  
Soundwave: Autobot invaders!  
  
Megatron: Shut down the space-sword! We cannot let them escape to earth!  
  
Suddenly, Chainclaw pounces him!  
  
Chainclaw: Sorry Megatron, but that's exactly what we plan to do!  
  
Chainclaw jumps off straight into the rift. Nightbeat and Springer follow him. They end up in a valley on earth, with a huge mountain behind them, and an ocean in front. The rift closes behind them. Springer and Nightbeat transform to robot modes.  
  
Springer: Earth! We did it!  
  
Nightbeat: You sure handled Megatron Chainclaw!  
  
Chainclaw: I dunno. It went too smoothly. Megatron's the most powerful Decepticon of all. He wouldn't go down unless...  
  
Suddenly, Chainclaw is shot to pieces!   
  
Onslaught (vo-while firing): It was all part of the plan? Right you are Autobot!  
  
The Combaticons arise from a mesh of camouflage, weapons trained on the Autobots.  
  
Onslaught: Allow us to demonstrate an important element to ambush tactics which you missed last time around...The kill!  
  
The Combaticons merge into Bruticus.  
  
Bruticus: Bruticus crush Autobots!  
  
Bruticus fires, blasting Nightbeat, who is splattered against the mountain.  
  
Nightbeat: Uh. No where to maneuver! We're trapped!  
  
Springer: Not quite!  
  
Springer propels himself yards into the air, using his springing feet, then transforms into helicopter mode. Brusticus raises his gun to shot him down, but Nightbeat fires, throwing off his aim.  
  
Nightbeat: Get help!  
  
Springer: I can't just leave you!  
  
Nightbeat (firing): I said go!  
  
Bruticus fires at Springer as the triple-changer flies away franticly. When he's out of range, Bruticus turns back to Nightbeat and Chainclaw.  
  
Bruticus: You will not be as fortunate!  
  
Bruticus levels his weapon right at Nightbeat's chest and fires, blasting the Autobot! Cut To: Autobot city. Springer flies in. Cut To: He lands out front, greeted by Optimus Prime, Jazz, Wheeljack and Warpath.  
  
Optimus Prime: Springer? What are you doing on earth?  
  
Springer: Trap! Lured here by fake radio message! You've got to help us!  
  
Optimus Prime: Skyfire!  
  
Skyfire arises from his work and nods, transforming into jet mode and blasting into the sky. Springer reverts to copter mode and follows.  
  
Cut To: The ledge. Nightbeat's headless body lies dormant, as does a fragmented bear. Bruticus stands over them triumphantly.  
  
Bruticus: Autobots destroyed! Bruticus superior!  
  
Suddenly, he hears a massive sonic boom. Skyfire soars out of the sky and transforms to guardian mode, kicking Bruticus over. Bruticus smashes into the cliff, shattering it. Skyfire blasts away with his gun. Bruticus takes the blasts, picking up a rock and heaving it at Skyfire. Skyfire is splattered, but transforms into robot mode and punches Bruticus in return. Bruticus side-kicks Skyfire, knocking him down. He then takes out his sonic-blasts and aims straight at Skyfire's head.  
  
Bruticus: Now Autobot - you die too!  
  
Suddenly, Bruticus is jumped by a mechanical bear! He struggles to shake it off!  
  
Chainclaw: You should finish your victims before moving on to the next, Decepticon!  
  
Bruticus (struggling): No! Bruticus destroyed you!  
  
Muzzle runs over to Nightbeat's body.  
  
Muzzle: Hah! It doesn't take a detective to know that he's a pretender and that I'm...  
  
Muzzle transforms into Nightbeat's head, reattaches himself, and gets up.  
  
Nightbeat: ... A Headmaster!  
  
Nightbeat transforms into car mode and rams Bruticus. Chainclaw jumps off and transforms to robot mode just as Nightbeat does the same. The two Autobots fire at him. Skyfire gets up and also fires. Finally, Springer flies in and does the same. Bruticus is smashed apart!  
  
Swindle: Not again!  
  
Onslaught: We've failed! Death is our punishment!  
  
Vortex: No thanks!  
  
Vortex transforms and takes off, with Brawl latched to his under-belly.  
  
Onslaught: Cowards! Face your fates like a Decepticon warrior!  
  
Blastoff transforms to shuttle mode.  
  
Blast off: All aboard!  
  
Swindle: See ya, Onslaught! Suicide sounds like a bad deal to me!  
  
Blast-off takes off with Swindle on board. Onslaught is left alone and surrounded.  
  
Onslaught: This is the end!  
  
As Onslaught raises his gun to his head, Skyfire stops him and takes it away.  
  
Skyfire: No, Onslaught. Death is too easy. You are our prisoner. And you will live.  
  
Onslaught: No...no! As if failure wasn't enough!  
  
We zoom out of the scene.   
  
Onslaught (vo): No...END.  
  
  



End file.
